Powrót Sory
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Zwykły dzień w klanie Nura. W progu staje dziewczyna o znajomym wyglądzie. Ma mnóstwo pytań i wiele niepewności co do sytuacji.


**Powrót Sory**

Znajome okolice budziły wspomnienia dawnych, szczęśliwych dni. Dostrzegała jednak zmiany, które ludzie wprowadzili w swoje otoczenie. Nie wszystkie jednak jej się podobały. Powrót w rodzinne strony napawał ją niepokojem tym większym, gdy zastała zimne ściany. Rodziło się pytanie: gdzie są wszyscy?

W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi poszła do domu, który ludzie nazywali nawiedzonym i do pewnego stopnia bali się jego mieszkańców. Na samo wspomnienie tych historii na jej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech rozbawienia. Owszem, główny dom klanu Nura różnił się od pozostałych budynków wokół, ale nie był straszny. Jedynie zamieszkany przez yokai. To była ich ostoja w zmieniającym się świecie. Zawsze wywoływał w niej ciepłe wspomnienia: obraz ojca rozprawiającego z Najwyższym Przywódcą nad kubkiem herbaty lub czarką sake, uśmiech Wakany-samy, słowa Drugiego Następcy, że liczy na nich, kiedy zostawiał pod ich opieką swego małego synka. To były czasy pełne szczęścia i pomyślności. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego wróciła do Ukiyoe dopiero teraz. Może chciała się wtopić w tłum ludzi i żyć jak oni, a może szukała czegoś nienazwanego. Faktem było, że oderwała się od swoich korzeni i teraz miała wiele obaw.

Zanim jeszcze zbliżyła się do bramy głównego domu, przyuważyła kilka mniejszych yokai zerkających na nią zza wyłomu. Nerwowo odgarnęła białe włosy na plecy, jedynie czerwone pasemko zostało jej na twarzy niewzruszone działaniem dziewczyny.

– Karasu Tengu-sama – odezwała się na widok kruczego yokai.

– O co chodzi?

Przyglądał się jej uważnie. Kogoś mu przypominała i nie do końca chodziło o syna Hihiego, który także miał białe włosy z czerwonymi pasemkami.

– Przepraszam za najście. Przyszłam do Nurarihyona-samy.

– Wpuść ją, Karasu Tengu – na korytarzu zatrzymał się Najwyższy Dowódca. – Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze cię zobaczę, Sora-chan.

– Dobrze widzieć cię w zdrowiu, Nurarihyon-sama.

Kruczy yokai przyglądał im się z niezrozumieniem. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że na progu stoi najmłodsza córka Hihiego, którą zabrano wiele lat temu z Kanto. Stąd podobieństwo do Shoeia.

– Chodź, Sora-chan, a ty nie stój jak kołek, Karasu Tengu. Poślij po Shoeia-kuna.

Najwyższy Przywódca zaprowadził dziewczynę do ogrodu i usiadł na werandzie. Wiśnia kwitła na różowo, wywołując nostalgiczne wspomnienia. Mniejsze yokai spoglądały na białowłosą z niepewnością i podejrzliwością, nie rozpoznając w niej nikogo znajomego. Nie naruszały jednak sfery prywatności dowódcy. Gdzieś rozpłynął się ten spokój, który tu zwykle gościł, i Sora wiedziała, że coś musiało się wydarzyć.

– Nurarihyon-sama, możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę swego ojca? – zapytała. – Byłam w domu, ale nikogo tam nie zastałam. Wyglądało to tak, jakby został opuszczony.

To ją tak bardzo niepokoiło. Chciała spotkać się już z Hihim, ale nie miała pojęcia, gdzie mógłby się podziać. Przecież nie zostawiłby ich terytorium bez opieki.

– Wiele się zmieniło od czasu twojego wyjazdu. Teraz Klanem Nura zarządza mój wnuk, Rikuo. Pamiętasz go, prawda?

Jak mogłaby zapomnieć tego słodkiego malca, którym zajmowali się od czasu do czasu na prośbę Drugiego Następcy? Nie było to proste, bo chłopiec miał w zwyczaju znikać bez słowa, wprawiając wszystkich w stan podwyższonej gotowości.

– Tak, oczywiście. Śmierć Rihana-samy była ciosem. To ostatnia wiadomość, jaką dostałam z domu. Nurarihyon-sama, gdzie jest mój ojciec?

– Hihi został zamordowany.

– Co? Kto to zrobił? Dlaczego? Co z pozostałymi?

Najwyższy Przywódca opowiedział jej pokrótce o konflikcie z Tamazukim i Haguro Gitsune. W tym czasie w ogrodzie pojawił się Shoei – Sora była do niego łudząco podobna z białymi włosami, czerwonymi pasemkami i ciemnymi oczami, lecz niższa, smuklejsza i z wyraźnie zaznaczonymi kobiecymi kształtami.

– Chciałeś mnie widzieć, Najwyższy Przywódco – zwrócił na siebie ich uwagę.

– Shoei-onii-sama – dziewczyna podniosła się z miejsca.

Przez chwilę obserwował ją z zaskoczeniem. W ogóle nie zareagował, kiedy wpadła mu w ramiona.

– Nie pamiętasz własnej siostry, Shoei-kun? – zapytał Nurarihyon.

– Sora – olśniło go. – Witaj w domu.

– Wróciłam, onii-sama.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Od razu było widać różnicę ich charakterów: on cichszy, spokojniejszy i opanowany, ona bardziej impulsywna i ekspresywna, ale dopełniali się.

– Resztę opowie ci, Shoei-kun.

– Cieszę się, że mogłam cię znów zobaczyć, Nurarihyon-sama – ukłoniła się z gracją.

– Masz ładną i mądrą siostrę, Shoei-kun. Gdybym był młodszy, mógłbyś zacząć się o nią martwić.

– Najwyższy Przywódco – odparł zakłopotany.

Sora roześmiała się, widząc minę brata. Poczucie humoru Nurarihyona nie zmieniło się i sprawiło, że znów poczuła się tu dobrze.

– Idźcie już. Pewnie macie sporo sobie do powiedzenia.

Shoei zabrał siostrę na długą pogawędkę. Informacja o powrocie najmłodszej córki Hihiego szybko rozniosła się po domu i nawet Rikuo został o tym wydarzeniu poinformowany, gdy wrócił ze szkoły. Zresztą wśród domowników nie było innego tematu.

Wieczorem Shoei zaprowadził siostrę do Trzeciego Następcy, który nadal chodził w ludzkiej formie. Sora skrzywiła się nieznacznie na ten widok, nie do końca była do niego przekonana jako człowieka przewodzącego yokai, ale wiedziała, że w tym chłopcu musi coś być, skoro brat za nim idzie. Taki był urok Nurarihyona.

– Pewnie nie pamiętasz naszego ostatniego spotkania. Byłeś wtedy dzieckiem.

– Masz rację i przepraszam cię za to. Cieszę się jednak, że wróciłaś i mam nadzieję, że z nami zostaniesz, Sora-chan.

– Należę do klanu, który ślubował ci wierność. To naturalne, Trzeci Następco.

Na jej oczach Rikuo przybrał swoją nocną formę. Początkowe zdziwienie przerodziło się w podziw i respekt. Spojrzała na brata i powiedziała:

– Już rozumiem, co cię w nim urzekło.

– Liczę na ciebie, Sora-chan – powiedział Nocny Rikuo.

Dziewczyna ukłoniła się przed nim nisko.

– Oczywiście, Rikuo-sama – odpowiedziała z szacunkiem.


End file.
